An RFID reading system has been developed which can, for example, read RFID tags stored within a cabinet, a refrigerator, a room, etc. Based on the tags read, the system can determine inventory information. One example of such a system is Dearing, et al.'s US 2002/0183882 A1 from Promega Corporation.